Nuevos Ritmos
by Nina Bane
Summary: Stiles descubre algo en un libro y decide preguntarle a Derek...[Pésimo Summary] [Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo del foro "Teen Wolf: Love Bites!"]


**_Disclamer:_**_Teen Wolf pertenece a MTV y a Jeff Davis, lo que hago lo hago solo por diversión, nada me pertenece._

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo del foro "Teen Wolf: Love Bites!_

_Palabras:Libro, Ventilador y Reloj_

* * *

No lo soportaba más. El irritante sonido que producía Stiles al dar vueltas en su silla mientras pensaba le crispaba los nervios. El hombre lobo no destacaba por su paciencia, pero a veces parecía que la única función del castaño en este vida era probar los límites de autocontrol de Derek. Además, ¿Qué hacía él allí?

No tenía ningún sentido que permaneciera cerca del humano, al que definitivamente _no _soportaba, cuando lo único que hacía este era exasperarle con sus continuas imaginaciones sobre hombres lobo, kanimas y cualquier cosa que pasara por su hiperactiva y llena de redbull cabeza. ¿Realmente era necesaria la pregunta sobre la existencia de hombres topo? Y no, Stiles, no como comida de perro, soy un lobo, no una mascota. No, no puedes acariciarme la cabeza.

-Derek...-interrumpió el muchacho sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa tentativa en los labios.

-Por última vez, no me gusta sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla cuando voy en el coche.-gruñó antes de que el chico pudiese decir algo más aparte de su nombre.

-No es eso, encontré algo en este **libro**...

-¿Y de qué sirve eso, Stiles? ¿Hay un apartado titulado _"Como callar al humano hiperactivo que ha decidido pertenecer a tu manada, diez sencillos pasos"_?

Un mohín apareció en los labios del castaño, que dio una vuelta más en la silla antes de pararse y levantarse de esta con un pesado y polvoriento libro en sus manos. Se sentó al lado de Derek, que se encontraba tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, mientras este le miraba con molestia.

-Saqué este libro de tu biblioteca el otro día, por cierto el **reloj **de tu casa no funciona, eso explica que siempre llegues tarde a los sitios, Sourwolf...

-¿Qué hacías en mi biblioteca, Stiles?-la voz del lobo sonó tensa, había cosas en su casa que no quería que nadie viera, aún menos quería que el humano las viera.

-Ya sabes, me cultivo en cultura...Algunos sabemos leer, lobito.-el pecho del moreno vibró con un gruñido amenazante que provocó escalofríos en el cuerpo del muchacho.-Está bien, está bien, no necesitas ponerte todo Gran Lobo Alpha conmigo. Buscaba las respuestas que ninguno de vosotros queréis darme.

-No te he escuchado preguntar.

-No me gusta tener mi espalda lanzada contra paredes, gracias. Bueno, el caso es que, ¿Sabías que algunos de vosotros tenéis parejas destinadas? ¿Y que a veces podéis reconocerlas solo por el olor? ¿O el tacto? Imagínate que estás comprando en un super y la dependienta te toca al darte las bolsas y whoa, resulta que es la indicada. ¿No es impresionante? Te quita de la cabeza eso de tener que estar buscando a alguien, porque ey, alguien ya se ha preocupado de buscártelo. Me pregunto como sería si yo fuera un hombre lobo. Así confirmaría que Lydia es mi chica indicada. Oye, ¿Cómo crees que reconocerías a tu chica ideal? ¿Olor o tacto?-Derek le miró un poco mareado por todo lo que acababa de decir Stiles sin respirar ni una sola vez.

-Olor. Sin duda olor.-suspiró cuando una bocanada del aroma del chico le llegó gracias al aire que removía el **ventilador **del techo, que quedaba justo sobre sus cabezas.-No tiene que ser una mujer. A veces el lobo interior escoge a un hombre.

-¿Existen lobos interiores gays?-Stiles le miró con una sonrisa, antes de tumbarse a su lado.-¿Y cómo es tu lobo interior? ¿Hetero, Gay, bicurioso?

-¿Qué es ser bicurioso?-el hombre lobo alzó una ceja mientras contemplaba la satisfecha y pálida cara de su acompañante.

-Yo soy bicurioso.-respondió orgullosamente sin vacilar.

-¿Has besado alguna vez a un hombre?

-Eh...No...¡Pero Danny me parece lindo!

-Danny. El novio de Ethan. Sabía que eras suicida, ¿Pero tanto?

Stiles bufó antes de esconder la cara en el hueco del cuello de Derek, acurrucándose. El lobo se sobresaltó, pero no dudó en acercarlo, sorprendido por como se sentía tenerle tan cerca. Notaba los latidos del chico, retumbando en sus oídos mientras subían su velocidad, y su propio corazón iba imitando su ritmo. El humano exhaló en su piel, erizándola, y sus labios se posaron en la unión del cuello y la mandíbula, cerca del oído del otro.

-¿Sabes lo que es suicida?-susurró con voz ronca y oscura, mientras su olor envolvía los sentidos de Derek, enloqueciéndolos.-Suicida es...Que tu seas la razón de mi bicuriosidad...

El hombre lobo notó como su corazón de paraba unos segundos. Los labios de Stiles se posaron en los suyos. Y mientras sus manos se movían para coger su cintura y devolverle el beso, su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo.

Latiendo a un ritmo que nunca había llevado antes. El ritmo de Stiles.


End file.
